Lithnae
by Anhedonie
Summary: In construction
1. Proloog

Proloog

Een draak vloog over de onneembare stad.

De oorlog was al 10 jaren aan de gang.

Het was een ware burcht; stenen muren, reusachtige stalen deuren en een goed getrainde leger.

Ze was net als een bloeddorstige godin die alleen maar meer doden opeiste.

De honderdtallen mannen die zich hadden opgeofferd voor Kalavel (de zwaard van de draak in Auvrea*) waren niet meer te tellen.

Aan de buitenkant van de muren zijn we kwetsbaar en hopeloos.

De stad is op te hoogtepunt van een duin gesitueerd.

De meeste huizen zijn in steen gebouwd.

Het is ons gelukt om een paar branden aan te steken, maar ze richten niet veel schade aan…

Deze nacht zullen we onze laatste kaart op tafel leggen. Dit is onze laatste kans voordat er muiterij ontbreekt.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

De schaduw van een draak tekent zich af op het plaveisel. Een slanke silhouet duikt onder een afdakje. Ze is het beu! Voortdurend moeten vluchten voor de bedreiging hoog in de hemel en oppassen voor het gevaar buiten de stadsmuren. Ze piekert snel van haar schuilplaats. De kust is veilig. Geen draken meer in zicht. Ze loopt verder naar de volgende lieutenant. Het lange hemelsblauwe haar wappert als een vlag achter Lithnae.

Ze vliegt door de straten heen op weg naar haar ontvanger en hoort plots een luide kreet in richting van de kust.

"De isoras* zijn weg! De oorlog is gedaan!" roept de stem.

Lithnae verandert van koers en gaat recht naar het dichtste stadsmuur. Ze werkt haar weg door de ladders en trappen heen naar een van de uitkijkposten. Er staat een reusachtige standbeeld van Ustant* (god van de fortuin) te wachten om vereert te worden. Beneden ziet ze al een hele groep hevig te debatteren rond het houten werk.

Voor het einde van de dag staat de gigantische god gekleed in goud in het midden van het centrale plein. Tegen de avond is er al veel gefeest geweest en veel auvreas liggen te slapen op de grond. Zelf, ligt onze hoofdpersonage in haar bed met de slaap van de onschuldigen. Intussen kruipen er mannen uit het standbeeld en gaan geruisloos naar de poorten van de stad. Een dronkaard ziet hen en roept iets, maar niemand let op het geschreeuw, die bovendien bijna onverstaanbaar is. Even plots als het begon, eindigt het geroep met het geluid van een vallende lichaam. De deuren worden opengezet en de hel breekt los. Het is een ware slachting. Haar groene ogen openen zich wanneer de deur van het huis ingetrapt word.

Ze kijkt snel in de trappen. Twee isoras zijn al binnengedrongen en staan op het punt om tegen haar broer te botsen die zijn zwaard in handen heeft. Lithnae pakt haar dolk vast en valt een van de indringers van achter aan. Het is te laat voor hij door heeft dat hij dodelijk gewond is. Haar broer heeft al de andere soldaat geneutraliseerd. Ze horen de stem van een oude man buiten.

"Neem alles wat je kunt dragen en ren voor je leven!"

Haar anijskleurige ogen zoeken de eigenaar van de stem maar vinden hem niet. Ze loopt naar de kamer van haar zusje en treft het lichaam van haar moeder in de gang. Ze was als eerste wakker gekomen en was de enige die niet kon vechten. Aan haar riem bindt ze snel de godenbeeldjes die op het altaar staan aan het einde van de gang. De auvrea plaatst haar zusje op haar schouders en loopt de straat in. Gebouwen zijn ingestort en de stenen straten zijn donkerrood en gladdig. Vergezeld door haar broer met uitgetrokken wapen, bereikt ze een van de vele geheime passages gebruikt door de bodes. Een soldaat blokkeert hen de weg. Hij is veel beter bewapend dan een doorsnee soldaat. Haar broer stort zich op hem, ze sluipt langs het gevecht en snelt naar de uitgang toe.

Een zachte bries welkomt haar, ze haalt diep adem in, legt haar zusje op de grond en kijkt naar de hemel. Stof en bloed mengen zich aan de geur van de zoute zee. Een bittere smaak vult haar mond. Ze realiseert haar dat ze op lip aan het bijten was. Ze hebben de oorlog verloren. De weinige mensen die uit de ingenomen stad komen zijn gewond en verward, iemand moest de leiding nemen. De overlevenden moesten naar de haven gaan, hopelijk waren er nog een paar boten. Op draken moesten ze niet rekenen, ze hadden ze allemaal verloren in de eerste jaren van de belegering.

Lithnae draait een houten kist om zodat ze er op kan staan. Zelfs op kist steekt ze amper uit boven de anderen, ze zal het daarmee moeten doen. Ze heft haar stem op …


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Het is al twee dagen dat de "vloot" op zee was. Het was voor velen de eerste keer dat ze in een boot reisden. De storm heeft niks aan de situatie verbeterd. De boten waren gereed voor een normale bemanning, niet voor vluchtelingen. Ze hebben het eten moeten rantsoenen vanaf het begin. De mensen zijn achterdochtig. Lithnae heeft maar een deel van de overblijvenden kunnen overhalen om weg te gaan.

De goden zijn boos op haar, ze voelt het. Anders zouden ze nooit een storm op de vloot hebben afgeroepen. Ze biedt voor hun goedgezindheid en een richting waarheen te varen op elke moment die ze vrij heeft.

"Hé, jij daar! Wie zegt er wel dat je weet waar we gaan?" zegt een argwanende stem.

De man heeft zijn mes uitgetrokken die gevaarlijk dicht bij een van haar groene ogen.

"Laat haar met rust." zegt iemand uit met een stem van vloeibare fluweel.

Het mes valt uit de handen van de man die een verraste uitdrukking heeft. Ze draait zich om en laat haar mond openvallen. Een man gekleed in een lange jas met een kap vallend tot over zijn ogen staat in het midden van het dek. De jas is donkerbruin met zilveren arabesken. Een Midfen . Bestonden ze nog?! Ze had er ooit over gelezen in een oud boek maar ze waren mettertijd vervolgd geweest. Het waren soorten orakels die contacten hadden met de goden of delen van de toekomst konden zien.

"Je moet voortzetten, je bent geboren om iets belangrijk te vervullen, zo belangrijk dat goden tegen je zijn, vooral Yalbe*." vervolgt hij.

"Wat is het doel van deze reis?" antwoordt Lithnae hopeloos.

"Ik weet het nog niet."

Op dat moment horen ze een overdonderend geluid komend van het roer van het schip. Iedereen wordt op de grond geslingerd. De boot zakt naar voren. De rest van de vloot slaat uiteen op rotsten of botst tegen een andere schip. Het zoutwater vloeit over het scheepsvloer heen. Het blauwharige meisje wordt door de golven in de volle zee gesmeten. Ze klamp zich vast aan een houten plank. De wind gaat liggen. De hemel klaart zich op. Handen hijsen haar op.


End file.
